SAT Part Two To Duel a Sorceress
by Sennen Hanyou
Summary: Well here we have the second part of the trilogy. I finally got around to posting it for Rika. This one is mainly set in the FF8 universe, with elements of other random anime. Hope you all like!


**Silver** **AllianceTrilogy Part Two- To Duel a Sorceress**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gundam Wing, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, Inu Yasha, Card Captor Sakura or Final Fantasy 8, or the characters therein. Wish I did, though… oh, the fun I'd have…

_Author's Notes:_ Hellooooooo readers! It is I, the Almighty Insane one, aka 'She Who Inhales Mango Tang'… but for now just call me Rika.

It's been a while since I wrote a fic (except 'Fight for the Last Cookie'), but hey. I got a crap computer and Writer's block to boot (ah hell, I'm in the top English Class in the ninth grade at my school!!!). However, I'll try my hardest to get this up as much as possible. Lot's of OC's, especially me. People who read the old version of this and are just _hanging_ in anticipation to read the revised version... _don't touch that dial_. For the rest of you… watch out, coz here it comes!

Technical Hippy-crap:

"blah" - Talking

'blah' - Thinking

blah - Hikari to Yami

blah - Yami to Hikari

"_blah_" - Different language

-blah- - Telepathic speech

blah - Youkai/ Hanyou speech

Chapter 1- In the Present, Living the Past

_1:32 p.m.,_ _December 31st, 2632 BC…_

Regardless of the date or time, the sun was visible from the Moon palace. It seemed to glitter in the golden rays. Enjoying this great warmth were four fair-haired children, supervised by their silver-haired mother.

The ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Selenity, laughed as her eldest son, Milliardo, chased after her eldest daughter, Atalanta.

Milliardo chased and chased, to no avail. "Siiiiiisss… don't run so fast, I can't catch up!" he whined, stopping for lack of breath.

"Nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah!!" Atalanta retorted gleefully, blowing her older brother a raspberry. Being a cat-youkai, her speed surpassed even that of her father, the Pharaoh Atemu.

"Selenity-sama?" a castle attendant addressed the queen.

"Hm?" Selenity replied, keeping her eyes on the children.

"We have a visitor from the Saturnian kingdom," the attendant continued.

Selenity's face lit up. "Ah! Julia and Caraway are here! Please, bring them out here, and inform the cook that we'll be needing a few more trays of her nibblies."

"Yes, m'lady." The attendant bowed and left, leaving the queen to laugh at her children's antics.

Only a moment had passed when the attendant returned with two people wearing the royal colors of Saturn, and six more children, all with glowing indigo eyes.

"Julia! Caraway! So nice to see you! How long has it been now, a year or so?" Selenity greeted, hugging the Saturnians.

"Far too long, 'Len. You just _have_ to come over soon; we had the palace decorated and it looks absolutely _fabulous_!!" Julia replied, before sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Mama, we're gonna play with the others, 'kay?" Lucrezia, eldest of the Saturnian children, called from the gardens.

"Okay, but be careful!" Julia instructed.

As the adults started a conversation about recent issues, the six children joined the Lunarian heirs in a patch of blue-green grass.

The youngest Saturnian, who was only three, shrieked happily, reaching for the youngest Lunarian's hair. "Hee hee hee, rope! Yellow Play-doh! Weeeeee!!!"

"Rachelle! That's not a toy!" Lucrezia admonished, picking her sister up and setting her down on the grass.

"Nonononono, wanna play wiv tha rope!" Rachelle giggled, reaching for Serenity's hair again. Serenity ran out of arm's reach, finding shelter behind the back of her brother, who had wandered over to see what all the commotion was about.

Lucrezia sighed in exasperation. Being the responsible nine-year-old was a tough job.

Milliardo held onto Serenity. "I hate being the oldest sometimes," he muttered.

"I agree with you," Lucrezia said, grimacing as Rachelle, her earlier prey removed, began tugging on her indigo hair. "Ow, Rach, stop it, okay?"

"Yes, sis," Rachelle replied. Her lower lip started to tremble, and she looked as if she were about to cry.

Atalanta bounced over to the group, giggling. "Hey-hey-hey Rika, Otogi, wanna play a game?"

The twin Saturnians, Rika and Otogi, nodded. "What're we gonna play?"

"WAR!" Atalanta said gleefully.

_12:58 p.m.,_ _June 3rd AD 2004…_

"And that's about it," the girl said, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt. "Every night I have a different dream, but along with all the visions I've been getting during the day, it's, like, turned into the story of a person's life, y'know?"

The psychiatrist folded his arms and nodded. "This may seem really spiritual, and I know it's not my department, but I believe you are experiencing a previous life. Tell me again, which person were you in these dreams?"

"One of the twins… I think her name was Rika." The girl shifted uncomfortably in her chair, afraid that the shrink was going to pronounce her an official nutcase, as opposed to a normally insane teenager.

"Okay Anthea, could you please take a seat in the waiting room while I have a talk with your parents?" the psychiatrist asked, offering his hand to help the girl up.

Nodding, Anthea walked out of the office. When she found her mother and father, she said, "Hey mom, dad, the shrink wants to see you."

Her father, Douglas, slapped her lightly upside the head. "What have I told you about calling Dr. Criticos a shrink?"

"Nothing," Anthea replied, sitting down in the waiting room as Douglas and Maria walked into the doctors' office. Sighing, she stared out the window, imagining how exciting it might have been to live life as Rika.

About five minutes had passed, when her parents walked out of the office, the doctor following in step behind them.

"My dear girl, I have been informed that you are a fairly skilled artist," Dr. Criticos said with a questioning tone.

"Of course. You're excellent at drawing those anime people, right?" Douglas said proudly.

"_Iie, nan demo nai desu_," Anthea replied in Japanese, a language only she and her father understood.

"Tish, pshaw and nonsense," her father replied, an edge in his voice. "Just draw what that kid, Rika, looked like."

Anthea rolled her eyes and snatched the pencil and paper Maria handed to her, earning herself another slap upside the head. Sitting down with a magazine to lean on, she began to draw.

All three adults craned their necks to see the result of her work. Just as she finished drawing, Douglas mumbled something. He groped around in his pocket for his wallet, opening it to retrieve a photo. "It looks just like you… without the zits!" he exclaimed. She spun around and punched him in the arm.

Maria snatched the photo out of her husband's grip. "Hmmm… _Yeshu_! You're right!"

"Oh, for the love of God, can I go home now? Katherine said she was gonna call to organize this movie crap for next Friday," Anthea said, already halfway out the door.

"Wait just a minute, my dear. Just tell me, what is your favorite day of the week?" Dr. Criticos asked.

"Duh! Saturday!" Anthea replied, rolling her eyes at the doctor, as if he was supposed to know.

The doctor merely nodded. "Okay, shall we have another talk, next week, same time?"

Anthea muttered a reply and stormed outside.

_1:46 p.m.,_ _December 31st, 2632 BC…_

Rika shrieked gleefully as she chased after her brother, hand shaped as if she was holding a gun. With a cry of "Pow! Pow!" she opened fire with a hail of imaginary bullets.

Her brother, however, was armed with a sword. He leapt in the air and dived straight for his twin. "Haiiii-yah!!!"

Atalanta thrust a palm away from herself, yelling "Life! Eternal Power! MAKE-UP!" like she'd seen her mother do on many occasions. Difference was, she didn't transform into one of the legendary Sailor Senshi like her mother had in the old wars.

"Caaaaaaaat, can we play something else now?" Rika asked, as she flopped onto the ground, now bored.

"Like what?" Atalanta yawned, collapsing beside the Saturnian princess.

"I got an idea!" Otogi declared. "How about we get the others and go… GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"

Atalanta nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm hungry!!!" she chirped, jumping up and running to the other children. "HEY EVERYONE! WHO WANTS TO EAT?!"

"Stupid question," Milliardo murmured from his spot on the bench, beside Lucrezia. The two were holding their youngest siblings, an attempt to prevent Rachelle getting over-excited at the length of Serenity's blonde pigtails. Again.

"Augh, Rinny, leave mah hair alone!" Malik wailed, smacking Rinoa's hands away from his head.

Rinoa giggled and hugged her little brother. "All's fair in love and war, otouto!"

"'Nee-chaaaaaaaaaannn!!!" Malik sobbed, pouting.

"RIN! Leave your brother alone!" Julia called from the fountain, using the tone of voice only mothers can master.

"'Kay, mama," Rinoa replied, dropping her grip on her brother.

Lucrezia laughed. "Imouto, you're too much!" She laughed so hard that she fell over, sending Rachelle tumbling onto the grass with happy cries of "Weeeee!!!"

"Here, I'll help you up," Milliardo said, taking Lucrezia's hand and pulling her off the ground.

"Uh… thanks," Lucrezia murmured, blushing faintly.

"Ooooooooh, Big Sister!" Rika and Otogi teased in unison.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Lucrezia said angrily, eyes flashing dangerously.

_1:06 p.m.,_ _June 3rd, AD 2004…_

Anthea shook her head, then bashed it against the car seat in front of her own.

"_Marianthula,_ I'm trying to drive!" Maria scolded from the front seat.

"Sorry, mama," Anthea muttered. "Just got another vision."

Her brother and sister stared at her. "So, the shrink didn't think about putting you in the mad-house?" Adrian asked, ruffling his little sister's hair.

Phoebe giggled. "Yeah, you should be at the mad-house!" she echoed.

"Living with you two is worse than living in the loony-bin. I'd prefer the asylum, coz they have PADDED WALLS!" Anthea joked.

"ANTHEA!" Douglas shouted from Shotgun.

"Sorry, _baba_," Anthea said through gritted teeth.

"So, what happened this time?" Adrian asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Rika's sister Lucrezia has a crush on Atalanta's brother Milliardo… sad thing is, they're only seven. Um, the other kids are hungry, and Atalanta's sister's about to lose her pigtails. Nothing special," Anthea supplied, leaning her head against the window of the big, black Chrysler Voyager. "Mama, are we there yet?" she whined a moment later.

A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a house. It could be described as a hut in the middle of the jungle, but only in the few seconds after somebody had done a little garden work, and that was a once in a blue moon event.

"HOME!" Anthea cried happily, running to her room and bombing onto her bed. She lay down and sighed; she was getting sick and tired of these visions. Sometimes it seemed like she was living two lives, when the one she had was hard enough to begin with.

"_Musume_, can we have a word with you?" Douglas said from the living room a minute later.

Anthea groaned, guessing at what was about to happen, and walked, zombie-like, into the living room. She flopped into one of the armchairs, looking up at her parents. "I'm all ears, so have at it."

"Darling, your father and I think that you're lying about these visions of yours. Tell us the truth - are they real?" Maria asked, looking directly into her daughter's eyes.

What Maria saw was a mix of frustration, anger and confusion. "Why would I lie about something lie that?" Anthea said defiantly, shooting to her feet, with her hands on her hips.

"Let's see… Your track record isn't all that great. On top of that, you're a hypochondriac," Douglas pointed out from the armchair opposite his daughter's.

Anthea stared at her father, ice in her eyes. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? Huh, who am I trying to kid? You don't believe a word I say, do you? Oh, no, just because you're my parents you feel you have all control over me. If there was anything more you could do to control my life, you would, and I'd be no better than a robot."

Douglas pointed a finger. "Don't you dare say that. We have control over you because we are the adults in this house. Until you turn eighteen, you will obey out rules. Got it?"

"Huh. You know, when you point your finger, you automatically point three back at yourself? It's the real meaning of life. I-" Anthea had pushed it just a bit too far. Her father had already administered a sharp slap across her face. Anthea half collapsed from the shock of the blow, latching onto the chair to steady herself. She raised her other arm, a weak attempt at defense.

"Don't… EVER… talk to me like that again," Douglas fumed. He raised his hand to slap the girl again, smirking sadistically when she flinched.

"Stop it, Douglas," Maria said calmly, still sitting in her armchair.

"No. Anthea, you are a smart-mouthed little bitch and you must learn your lesson, you hear me?!" Douglasroared, this time punching his daughter in the gut.

Anthea let out a strangled scream, holding her stomach, fighting to suck in a breath. She felt the arm she was leaning on weaken as she lost her balance and collapsed to the ground.

"Douglas!" Maria shouted, standing up. "Stop it or the neighbors will hear!"

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!" Douglas yelled at his wife, planting his foot on Anthea's back in the same instant. What little air she had been able to draw in was forced back out again.

"DOUGLAS!" Maria screamed, grabbing Douglas's arm to pull the enraged man away. "Leave her be! You don't Social Services after your ass, do you?"

Anthea inhaled deeply, then seeing an opportunity to escape, picked herself up and limped out of the room as fast as she could. She closed and locked her bedroom door, before collapsing on the bed, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, Ants?" Phoebe said, from her half of the room, as the two shared the bedroom. "Do you want me to get anything for you?"

"Leave me alone," Anthea sobbed, covering her head with a pillow. "Just get me the phone and go away!"

Phoebe nodded and dashed out of the room. By the time she had returned, her sister had cried herself to sleep. 'I guess I'm the only one who believes you… _onee-chan_.'

_2:14 p.m.,_ _December 31st, 2632 BC…_

Julia smiled as her six children devoured their lunch. Caraway put an arm around her shoulders. "Look at that," he said, pointing at Lucrezia. She appeared to be sharing Milliardo's lunch.

"That's adorable!" Julia said, cooing. The whole picture was too cute for words.

Selenity picked up on what the two were conversing about. "Your daughter would make a perfect wife for my son," she contributed, laughing from behind her hand.  
"Hm… you really think so?" Atemu added from behind them.

"Atemu!" Selenity gasped in shock, but recovered her senses and flung herself at the pharaoh. "You're back! I missed you so much!"

Caraway and Julia both raised an eyebrow.

The pharaoh smiled. "So, are we still going to hold the Alliance Conference here tomorrow?"

"Yes. We are going to need a VERY capable babysitter," Selenity said in reply.

Julia looked at Atemu. "Hey, your son's hitting on my daughter!"

Atemu stared, caught off guard, then looked at Milliardo and Lucrezia. "Hmm… young love. It's very sweet," he decided.

"Hear, hear!" the other three agreed.

_2:34 p.m.,_ _June 3rd, AD 2004…_

Anthea threw the phone at the wall in anger. How DARE that old man touch her, moreover, hurt her like that, just for stating the truth? Revenge would have been very sweet, but it was Sunday evening, and she had school tomorrow. So that put a dent in any possible plans she might want to carry out.

Phoebe walked in with a plate of salami sandwiches. "Here, I made these for you, since I figured you wouldn't wanna go out there, with that bastard still in his mood," she said, putting the plate on the end table next to her sisters bed.

"Huh?" Anthea looked up from under her fortress of doonas, blankets and pillows. It was the middle of an Australian winter, and she was freezing. Feebly, her hand snaked out and picked up one of the sandwiches. "Oh. Thank you, Phoebsie."

"Don't mention it," Phoebe said, sitting on the bed beside the pile of fabric that marked Anthea's last known position. "Hey, Ants, for the record, I believe you. Not that it'll help all that much, but I thought you'd like to know that there are people who believe you. I have them sometimes as well."

"Really?" Anthea questioned, emerging from her stronghold. She put the half-eaten sandwich back on the plate, threw her arms around her sister's neck and sobbed into her shoulder. "Thanks," she finally said, sniffling. "It does help."

Phoebe hugged her back in a loving sisterly way. "I thought you said I was an annoying pest."

"I don't mean half the shit I say."

"I'll keep that in mind. Here, keep eating. Good. Now, tell me what this vision was about."

Anthea finished the first sandwich, before rewrapping herself in her mass of blankets. "Nothing much this time. Just Milliardo and Lucrezia and some weird young love bullshit."

Phoebe smiled knowingly. "That's their past. I saw their future. They're married, with three kids. You don't even WANNA know what happens to the others!"

"You've seen all of their futures?"

"Their futures are our futures."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand soon, Ri."

"What?"

"I'll tell you another time. Finish your food and go back to sleep. Hyne knows you need it," Phoebe said hastily, shoving the plate towards her sister.

"Firstly, since when did I take orders from my younger sister? Secondly, who the hell is Hyne?" Anthea demanded. She would have demanded more, but Phoebe had already stuffed another sandwich into her mouth.

"Shut up and eat. If you need anything, don't hesitate to beep!" Phoebe said, tossing a small device on Anthea's bed.

"…the hell…" Anthea muttered, as the other girl traipsed out of the room, softly shutting the door. 'Ah, whatever, it'd be stupid to try to understand what she was on about… it's not like I've ever understood anything she's ever said anyways…'

Her train of thought was interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone. She retrieved it from it's resting place and answered in a wobbly voice. "H-hello?"

"It's me."

"Hello, Me. Haven't heard from you in a while. I've got some nice bruises to show you tomorrow."

"For God's sake, Ants, ring the police. Your old man should know it's illegal to hit your children for trivial purposes."

"It's illegal full stop."

"Guess so. What did you do to piss the old man off anyway?"

"Nothing extravagant. Just told him that he was a control-freak-son-of-a-bitch. Nothing too far from the usual."

"Jesus Christ…Oh, shit, I gotta go. Mom's organizing a P & C thing for Eastwood P. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Anthea hung up slowly. Glaring at the contraption, she hissed, before pitching it across the room again. "Thanks. Remind me never to rely on you for emotional support again, Eza."

_3:31 p.m., December 31st, 2632 BC… _

Five of the Saturnians giggled in excruciatingly high-pitched voices. The eldest, who was the one missing, was also the topic of the other fives' humour.

Maybe it was because Lucrezia and Milliardo were taking a walk. In the rose garden. Alone. Holding each other's hand.

Malik took the opportunity to grab his father's camera and follow them in secret, discreetly snapping their profiles. It was the tale of his misadventure that they were finding so funny.

"Oi, Mal, if they find you, they'll murder you!" Otogi whispered loudly to his younger brother. "Do you NOT get it? You will be DEAD!"

Rika sprang up and chased after the blonde. "Little brooooootherrr! Get back here, or I'll tell mama!" she said, voice dripping like venom from her lips.

"Nyah. I may only be four, but even I know what blackmail is!" Malik whispered back, before sprinting off to follow his onee-chan and supposedly-future-big-brother again.

Rinoa bit her lip. "Big sister isn't going to like this…"

"Bleh. Instant Blackmail!!!" Rachelle cried happily.

"Right on, Imouto!" Malik agreed from far off.

TBC

_In the next chapter:_ Anthea lets one of her biggest secrets slip to one of her best friends, and it's taken surprisingly well. Four of Anthea's friends reveal secrets that have a close connection with the visions Anthea's been getting. And Phoebe reveals a little something too…

_Author's Notes:_ Chapter one done. Wow… I can't believe I wrote that in three days… shiiiiiiit… Anywho, even as I write these AN's, I'm getting ideas for the next chapter…

PEOPLE! IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT THE WAR HAS HAPPENED ALREADY! Phew, glad I got that outta my system.

Aaaaanyway, I guess you realized that this is nothing like the previous version. Why? Coz that's the first part of the trilogy. We kinda haven't posted it up yet, but hey. We'll get around to it eventually! (Bluntly, we're procrastinating.)

Dudes and dudettes! If you have any ideas for this fic, please tell me! Send them to my email address (located on my Bio page) or you can review. Either way, I'm looking forward to reading what you lovely people think.

Special thanks to Saberwyn, my lovely Beta reader. It's official… even my stories aren't that great. Sabe added his poetic license (can I call it that) to my story, and for that I'm eternally grateful… OMG I'm sounding sappy.

_Funny little Random thingy:_ Just for fun (and to add something else to the fic), I will be writing up lines taken from my note-book ('Rika's Guide to Life, A.K.A. The Gundam Galz Little Book of Stress'). Just to get things rolling…

Forward

I don't know about you, but all those little books of deadly-serious, one-thought-per-page, calm-down-this-instant, hippy-crap nonsense really makes me tense. After all, who's more likely to get along in life- the stoned hippy-idiot, or the person who can handle some of life's stressful realities?

Follow my recommendations and you will be very practiced at all of life's most angst-ridden moments. You'll also be stark-raving bonkers. To be perfectly frank, these suggestions and thoughts are like camouflage-print novelty condoms: YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY MEANT TO TRY THEM!!!

Words of wisdom for today:

Never sit if you can stand, walk if you can run, breathe if you can hyperventilate.

Thank you, this was Shinimegami. Over and out.


End file.
